Garagara Biology time
by uciha athrun
Summary: Rincian kejadian pembuahan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke kepada Hinata. Langsung Lemon. Untuk 18


Gara-gara Biology time

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Genre : Romance & Humor

Pairing : Sasuke & Hinata

Warning : Bahasa dibuat sehalus mungkin agar tidak terlalu fulgar. Penyusunan katapun terlihat berantakan.

A/N : Sesuai dengan permintaan reader yang minta Lemonnya, maka aku buatkan lemonnya.

Ini adalah lemon pertamaku, dan mungkin yang terakhir karena sungguh, membuat rated M membuat kepalaku cenat-cenut.  
>Penggambarannya itu loh yang sulit dijadikan tulisan.<br>Jadi jika reader lain kali meminta lemon, mungkin aku geleng-geleng kepala.

Aku harap para reader tidak kecewa karena lemon amatiran ini.

Taks buat para reader mesum yang meminta fic ini *bercanda :

- Zae-Hime, SuHi-18, uchihyuu nagisa, sh, Nona Manis Hyuuga, widiwMin, sasuhina-caem, lavender hime chan, n, blue night-chan, Uzumaki Nami-chan, Fujisaki Fuun, and Pasta Gigi Gum -

-0-0-0-

"Tidak!"

Hinata berteriak dengan kencang membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya menjadi kesal. Padahal disentuh saja belum, dia sudah berteriak kencang seperti ini. Dasar, sungguh terlalu over.

"Hentikan, jangan coba macam-macam kepadaku, kalau tidak akan kubunuhka- humps,"

Sasuke langsung membungkam mulut kecil berisik milik Hinata. Dia tidak mau mendengar ocehan serta teriakan tidak jelas lainnya yang dikeluarkan mulut Hinata. Terlebih lagi dia tidak mau jika karena teriakan kencang itu membuat orang lain nantinya masuk ketempat mereka sekarang, sehingga kegiatan pembuahan yang ingin ia lakukan dengan Hinata bersama-sama gagal jadinya.

"Hmps,"

Hinata meronta, mencoba mendorong dada milik Sasuke yang menimpanya menjauh darinya, namun hal itu tak ada hasilnya sama sekali karena tubuh Sasuke sangatlah berat.  
>Jadi sekarang dia tidak mampu membuat Sasuke menjauh darinya tapi melainkan malah membuat Sasuke semakin marah, sehingga tangan yang mencoba ia gunakan untuk mendorong tadi telah ditahan Sasuke menempel diatas meja, disamping kepalanya.<p>

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar tidak dapat menggunakan tangannya lagi untuk melawan.

"Kau ini."

Sasuke melepaskan bibir Hinata dari ciumannya. Dia membutuhkan udara, sehingga ia harus melepaskannya. Dia tidak mau membuat dirinya maupun Hinata mati karena kehabisan udara akibat berciuman. Sungguh penyebab kematian yang konyol.

"Awas kau- hamps,"

Untuk menyuplai udara kembali itu tidak perlu waktu lama.  
>Jadi saat melihat mulut Hinata yang ingin mengancamnya terbuka cukup lebar, Sasuke tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini. Dia kembali melumat bibir Hinata dengan liar, lebih liar dari sebelumnya karena sekarang lidah milik Sasuke masuk kedalam rongga dalam milik Hinata.<p>

Lidah Sasuke bergerak sangat aktif didalam mulut Hinata. Dia menjilati langit-langit mulut Hinata, menyapu setiap gigi-gigi yang dimilikinya, serta bergulat lincah dengan lidah Hinata beberapa lama sehingga tanpa sadar membuat Hinata mengerang.

"Eng..."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya. Didalam ciuman yang sedang ia lakukan, dia menyeringai. Dia senang Hinata telah menikmatinya. Dia senang saat Hinata tidak meronta lagi.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Dia menyeret lidahnya dari bibir Hinata menuju leher.

Dia mulai bermain ditempat itu. Mulai dari menciumnya, menjilatnya lagi, menggigit-gigit kecil bagian yang dia inginkan serta menghisap bagian gigitan itu berkali-kali.

"Hen-ti-kan ngeh..."

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Mendengar Hinata terbata sambil menahan erangannya membuat dirinya semakin bergairah untuk tidak menghentikannya.

Dia mulai kembali melumat bibir milik Hinata sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang menahan kedua tangan Hinata untuk beralih menuju kancing bajunya. Dibukalah kancing itu satu persatu dengan perlahan hingga seragam yang dikenakan Hinata terbuka, memperlihatkan bra putih yang membungkus dada montok Hinata dengan sempurna.

Sasuke membukanya. Dengan mulut yang masih bertautan, dia melepas pengait dibelakang bra itu dan menyingkapkannya keatas.

Dada itu tak lagi ada perlindungan. Sasuke begitu takjub, dia tidak percaya jika dada milik Hinata begitu besar dan menggairahkan seperti ini. Dengan segera dia mulai memijatnya secara perlahan dan menjilat dada kiri bergantian dengan dada kanannya.

"Engh..."

Hinata lagi-lagi mengeluarkan erangannya. Dia tidak tahan jika Sasuke melakukan itu padanya. Dia tidak kuat untuk menahan erangannya yang dari tadi telah coba ia tahan. Dengan tangan yang mengepal erat, Hinata hanya bisa menerima semua ini.

Semakin lama Hinata semakin merasakan remasan Sasuke semakin kuat dan cepat. Tidak yang kanan maupun yang kiri, perlakuan Sasuke untuk dadanya sama saja. Terlebih lagi ditambah jilatan serta hisapan yang diterimanya menambah nikmatnya kegilaan ini.

Jeda sejenak. Melihat dirinya terengah-engah seperti sekarang membuat Sasuke menghentikan sentuhannya didadanya.

Hinata mengira ini telah berakhir. Namun perkiraannya itu salah saat beberapa lama kemudian ia merasakan tangan Sasuke menyingkap rok yang dikenakannya keatas sebatas perut dan melepaskan celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Hal ini membuatnya tersentak. Dia tidak mengira jika Sasuke akan melepaskan celana dalamnya secepat ini.

Perlahan-lahan ia merasakan tangan Sasuke membelai paha putihnya naik turun menuju kemaluan yang ia miliki yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi perlindungan.

"Ahkkk..." Hinata mendesah kencang. Sekarang tangan Sasuke tengah bermain dikemaluan miliknya. Dia memasukan jari tengah miliknya kedalam mulut vaginanya. Menggesek-geseknya dengan lembut dan berirama naik turun, membuat dirinya semakin tidak tahan untuk bersuara.

"Engh... Cu-cu-kup Sa-su- uhh..." Hinata semakin tidak jelas berucap sambil memegangi tangan Sasuke yang sedang asik bermain dilorong kewanitaannya.

"Cukup? Baik."

Hinata langsung melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia tidak percaya begitu saja saat Sasuke mengatakan mau menghentikan kegiatannya.

Dan tepat saja dugaan Hinata. Sekarang Sasuke menyeringai dihadapannya. Dia menyeringai sambil membuka resleting celana yang sekarang dikenakannya untuk mengeluarkan alat kejantanannya. Alat kejantanan yang sudah tegak berdiri dengan sempurna, menandakan bahwa benda yang berukuran cukup besar itu telah siap untuk digunakannya bertempur.

"K-kau m-mau apa?"

"Ck, masih nanya lagi."

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Hinata. Dia membangunkan tubuhnya yang berbaring itu untuk mengubahnya menjadi posisi terduduk dimeja, menjadikan kepala miliknya sekarang berjarak beberapa centi dari alat kejantanan miliknya.

"Ayo,"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menolak. Dia tidak mau melakukan apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke padanya. Dia juga merasa sangat malu saat melihat benda yang hanya dimiliki seorang pria itu berjarak sedekat ini dengan wajahnya, jadi dia memalingkan wajahnya sekarang.

"Ayolah, kau pasti akan suka setelah mencobanya."

"Tidak."

"Sungguh," tak ada jawaban dari Hinata membuatnya menyerah "Ya sudah."

Sasuke tidak mau memaksakan apa yang tidak mau dilakukan oleh Hinata meski sedikit kecewa. Dia lantas kembali menidurkan tubuh Hinata diatas meja seperti posisi sebelumnya. Mencium bibir lembutnya kembali sambil memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam bagian kewanitaan Hinata sambil meremas sebelah dada miliknya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Auw..." disela-sela ciuman yang sedang ia lakukan, Hinata meringis kesakitan saat benda asing mulai masuk kedalam bagian kewanitaannya.

Jari pertama Sasuke berputar-putar diliang Hinata. Disusul dengan memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiganya.

Dengan tiga jari yang telah masuk kedalam sana, Sasuke mengocok-ngocok isi dalam liang itu.

"Mngh... Ah..." lenguh Hinata tertahan oleh ciuman yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Memang disaat Sasuke memasukan ketiga jarinya kedalam liang kewanitaan miliknya, Hinata merasa sangat sakit. Namun ternyata dengan berjalannya waktu Hinata akhirnya menikmatinya juga. Hingga pada detik berikutnya entah kenapa tubuhnya menegang dan desahan keras keluar saat melepaskan ciumannya pada Sasuke.

"Aaahhkkk..."

Cairan cinta milik Hinata dengan derasnya keluar membasahi jari-jari miliknya. Dengan tanpa ada keraguan, dia menjilat cairan itu dari jarinya dihadapan Hinata, untuk menunjukkan padanya jika dirinya tidak merasa jijik sama sekali menjilat itu.

"Lihat, aku tidak jijikkan."

Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu cairan yang dikeluarkannya dijilat Sasuke didepan matanya.

Sasuke mengangkat kembali tubuh Hinata. Dia mendekatkan kembali alat kejantanannya kedekat mulut Hinata agar Hinata mau melakukannya.

Hinata sempat ragu untuk melakukannya. Tapi keraguan itu segera berlalu saat ia mulai memegangnya dengan ragu.

Hinata mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya perlahan-lahan sebelum menjilat bagian ujung barang Sasuke dan membenamkannya kedalam mulut miliknya.

"Aahhh..."

Nikmat sekali. Sasuke medesah hebat karena perbuatan Hinata. Merasakan kuluman serta putaran lidah Hinata pada alat kejantanannya membuat benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Dia membantu Hinata mempercepat irama maju-mundur kepalanya dengan cara menekan-nekan kepala Hinata keluar masuk.

"Hinata... Hinata... Aku... Aku keluaarrr..."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan menyemprotkan cairan kental hangat kemulut Hinata yang sedang mengulum alatnya, membuktikan jika hal itu telah terjadi.

Setelah mencapai klimaks, Sasuke melepaskan alat kejantanannya dari mulit Hinata untuk menggantikannya dengan mulutnya untuk berciuman sekaligus membantu Hinata membersihkan mulutnya yang masih menyisakan cairan yang sempat ditelan habis oleh Hinata.

"Ini saatnya. Kau sudah siap?"

Hinata tau maksud akan pertannyaan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke mau memulai proses pembuahannya kepada dirinya, sehingga bisa dipastikan bahwa dia ingin menyatukan tubuh mereka sekarang.

Hinata mengangguk membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah. Aku mulai."

Dengan kata itu Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia gesek-gesekan terlebih dahulu ujung alat kejantanannya dibibir bagian sensitif milik Hinata, naik dan turun sebelum akhirnya mulai memasukkannya.

"Akhhh... Sakiiit..."

Sakit sekali. Merasakan alat kejantanan milik Sasuke mendesak masuk kedalam lubang miliknya, membuat Hinata tak kuasa berteriak. Air mata yang sebelumnya sempat ia bendungpun tak dapat ia pertahankan. Air mata itupun akhirnya keluar dari sudut-sudut mata miliknya karena rasa sakit yang terasa sangat amat ini.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata singat. Dia belum bisa memperdalam lagi tusukannya kedalam, karena Hinata terlihat sangat kesakitan sekali. Padahal baru ujung kepalanya yang masuk kesana. Belum semuanya.

"Sa-kit."

"Aku tau. Tapi tahan sedikit lagi ya."

Hinata mengangguk membuat Sasuke kali ini menekan alat kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Engh...!"

Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, kali ini dia merasakan perih yang amat sangat dibagian kewanitaannya dibanding sebelumnya.  
>Dengan darah segar yang keluar dari sana, dapat dipastikan Sasuke telah berhasil merobek selaput bening miliknya untuk melesakkan semua alat kejantanannya masuk kedalam tubuhnya dalam satu hentakkan.<p>

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata. Melihat Hinata kesakitan sekali atas perbuatannya membuatnya dirinya menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Dia mengecup bibir, kening, serta kedua mata milik Hinata yang mengeluarkan airmata secara singkat untuk bertujuan membuatnya nyaman.  
>Dia tidak ingin menggerakan terlebih dahulu tubuhnya sebelum Hinata merasa nyaman dan terbiasa dengan ukuran miliknya.<p>

"Aku akan menggerakannya."

Selang beberapa waktu, Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak mau menyakiti Hinata dengan pergerakannya yang liar saat Hinata masih mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan miliknya.

"Sasukehh..."

Hinata mulai mendesah nikmat. Rasa sakit yang semula ia rasakan diawal Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya sekarang telah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa nikmat yang ia ingin dapatkan lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Nafsu yang coba ia redam selama ini mulai tak terkendali lagi saat mendengar desahan Hinata yang menggairahkan. Dia mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Dia tidak tahan jika tidak melakukannya.

Dengan rakus Sasuke melahap dada Hinata lagi. Tangannyapun ikut mengambil peran menyentuh seluruh bagian yang ia ingin sentuh terus menerus. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan satu bagianpun dari tubuh Hinata yang sekarang telah menjadi miliknya.

"Hinata... Hinata..."

Sasuke berusaha sangat keras menahan erangannya. Rasa nikmat sekarang mendera dirinya. Ia ingin semakin merasakan nikmat ini. Jadi ia semakin menggujamkan tubuhnya kedalam Hinata semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Sasukehhh... Aku... Ngghh..."

Hinata merasakan dirinya akan mencapai klimaksnya. Sasuke yang mempercepat iramanya membuatnya semakin cepat mencapai klimaks.

"Ahhh..."

Teriak Hinata terdengar merdu ditelinga Sasuke saat menandakan dirinya telah mencapai klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya membuat Sasuke merasakan siraman cairan cinta dilubang Hinata serta cengkraman dinding-dinding kewanitaan Hinata yang semakin kuat saat alat kejantanannya menghujam lubang Hinata.

Sasuke berdiam sejenak. Melihat Hinata yang terlihat lemas karena telah mencapi klimaksnya yang kedua membuatnya menghentikan hujamannya. Dia mengusap kening Hinata yang berkeringat sebelum mencium bibir miliknya.

"Kita belum selesai Hinata. Aku belum keluar." Sasuke mengecup kembali bibir Hinata.

"Engh... Mph... Akh..."

Desah Hinata terdengar kembali saat Sasuke menggerakan kembali tubuhnya. Gerakan itu pelan, namun lagi-lagi lama kelamaan bertambah lebih cepat dan cepat.

Sasuke ingin merasakan mencapai klimaksnya, jadi dia semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya, sehingga membuat Hinata yang sebelumnya mencapai klimaks, kembali hampir mencapai klimaks lagi.

"Akhu... Mau... Ke-luaaar...!"

"A-ku... ju-ga...!"

Gerakan Sasuke bertambah cepat saat merasakan sesuatu akan mendesak keluar dari alat kejantanannya. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga akhirnya disodokannya yang paling dalam, dia akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya.

"Hinataaa...!"

"Sasukeeeh...!"

Sasuke menyemprotkan cairan cinta yang dikeluarkannya kerahim Hinata yang disambut oleh semprotan cairan cinta yang dikeluarkan Hinata, menandakan mereka berdua kini telah mencapai klimaksnya secara bersamaan.

Sasuke ambruk menimpa tubuh Hinata. Meskipun nikmat, tapi kegiatan ini membuatnya sangat lelah. Tenaganya benar-benar habis untuk membuahi Hinata.

"Pembuahan berhasil dilakukan, Hinata."

Sasuke berbisik mesra ditelinga Hinata sambil mengulum telinga kanan miliknya.

-0-

Selesai merapikan pakaiannya kembali, Sasuke mencari kamera video yang sempat ia taruh tadi. Dia tadi menaruh didekat meja, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada. Membuat dirinya harus mencari kamera itu lebih teliti lagi.

Dan ternyata, tak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari karena ternyata kamera itu terjatuh dilantai.  
>Mungkin letaknya yang terlalu diujung meja yang menjadi alasan kuat kamera itu terjatuh.<p>

Kamera itu tidak rusak, tapi gambar yang ditunjukannya hanya adegan dimana dirinya dan Hinata berciuman. Selebihnya hanya terlihat kaki miliknya dan suara erangan-erangan erotis yang didominasi oleh suara Hinata.

"Hinata sepertinya kamera ini belum merekan dari tadi. Jadi sepertinya kita harus mengulanginya lagi."

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Belum betul benar seragamnya yang dipakainya, Sasuke mau melakukannya lagi!  
>Terlebih video, apa maksudnya dia ingin merekam adegan vulgar tadi! Hinata benar-benar emosi mendengarnya.<p>

"A-apa, m-maksudmu kau mau membuat video!"

"Seperti itulah." Sasuke menjawab santai bagaikan ini bukanlah hal serius.

"Dasar tidak tau malu! Cepat tanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab apa, aku hanya membuahi apa yang harus kubuahi." Sasuke lagi-lagi menjawab santai yang kali ini membuat Hinata benar-benar naik darah.

"APA KAU BILANG, MEMBUAHI APA YANG HARUS KAU BUAHI... KURANG AJAR CEPAT TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Jangan berisik!" Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya karena teriakan keras Hinata.

"TANGGUNG JAWAB!" kali ini Hinata berteriak dengan menambahkan pukulan berkali-kali dikepala milik Sasuke.

"Baik-baik aku akan tanggung jawab, tapi hentikan memukuli kepalakuuu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya!" Hinatapun menghentikan pukulannya dikepala Sasuke sambil tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang memegangi kepalanya.

"Belum menikah saja sudah melakukan kekerasan. Apalagi jika sudah menikah." gerutu Sasuke tidak jelas.

-0-

"Ayo,"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata yang masih duduk diatas meja, padahal baju yang dikenakannya telah rapi dipakai. Tapi dia belum juga mau bergerak dari sana.

"Ayo."

Masih tak ada respon dari Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. Meskipun dia ingin menerima uluran tangan dari Sasuke untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tapi nyeri yang dirasakan dibagian sensitif miliknya membutnya tidak bisa berdiri. Bahkan untuk bergerakpun masih terasa nyeri.

"Ayo!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengulangi ajakannya. Namun kali ini dia sedikit emosi karena dari tadi uluran tangannya lagi-lagi diacuhkan Hinata.

"Ya sudah aku pulang sendiri!"

Sasuke mulai meninggalkan Hinata karena kesal.

"Sakit!"

Sasuke kembali menghadap Hinata setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Kakiku masih sakit."

Hinata berucap malu-malu membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Kaki?"

"J-jangan menggodaku!"

Wajah Hinata kali ini berubah menjadi merah mengingat bagian mana yang sebenarnya sakit dan apa penyebabnya.

"Hahahaha... Ternyata sekarang sijudes sudah berubah jadi malu-malu didepanku hahaha..."

"Jangan menggodaku! Cepat gendong aku!"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dia lalu menyerahkan kamera video yang dipegangnya ketangan Hinata sebelum dia mengangkat Hinata dengan perlahan. Dia mengangkat Hinata menuju mobil miliknya dengan bridal style agar Hinata tidak kesakitan jika digendong dipunggung.

-0-

Brak

"Mati kau baka!"

Cukup keras Itachi menggebrak pintu kamar milik Sasuke saat dia masuk. Terlebih lagi apa maksud dari mati yang diteriakkannya.  
>Dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke yang sedang berada dimeja belajarnya memutar kursinya. Dia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan membunuh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.<p>

"Kau benar-benar akan mati!"

Lagi-lagi Itachi berucap mati. Tapi kali ini dia mengatakannya dengan tampang horor.

"Hah, konyol. Mana mungkin aku akan mati secepat ini."

"Kau ini masih bisa bersantai-santai setelah apa yang kau perbuat dengan putri sulung Hyuuga."

"Putri sulung Hyuuga? Maksudmu-"

"Kau dalam masalah besar. Aku sudah menonton vidiomu. Dan sekarang, ayah dari sulung Hyuuga ada dibawah... dengan membawa katananya untuk menebasmu maupun menebas alatmu yang menodai putrinya!"

"Hah!"

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar disaat dia berdiri dari duduknya. Dia akan benar-benar mati seperti yang dikatakan kakaknya jika situasinya seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Sasuke sangat panik. Siapa yang tidak mengenal ayah Hinata. Dia adalah seorang pria menakutkan yang sangat melindungi putrinya. Jika mendengar putrinya sudah dia buahi seperti ini, habis sudah hidupnya meski ayahnya saling mengenal dengan ayah Hinata.

Ini terjadi pasti karena kecerobohan Hinata yang tidak menyimpan kamera video itu dengan baik, sehingga ayahnya menemukan rekaman mereka yang sebenarnya tidak jelas. Tapi suara-suara Hinata yang erotis itu loh yang bisa langsung ditebak kegiatan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Sembunyi saja, kau sembunyi."

Itachi menunjuk-nunjuk lorong ranjang agar Sasuke masuk ketempat itu. Sasuke mengerti jadi dia berniat masuk kesana sebelum akhirnya urung terjadi saat suara berat seorang pria menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu bersembunyi."

Itu dia, tuan besar Hyuuga dengan katananya telah sampai didepan kamar Sasuke untuk menghabisinya. Hinata pun juga ada dibelakang ayahnya dengan tampang takut.

"Kau tau apa ini."

Tuan besar Hyuuga menyentuh bagian tajam katananya untuk membuat nyali Sasuke menciut sekali.

"I-itu k-katana t-tuan."

"Hn, kau benar. Kau mau katana ini memotong kemaluanmu?"

Glek

Tubuh Sasuke benar-benar bergetar hebat mendengar ancaman itu. Memotong kemaluan, yang benar saja. Jika dipotong lalu bagaimana bisa dia membuah Hinata lagi.

Tunggu, kenapa bisa-bisanya berpikir mesum seperti itu disaat yang genting seperti sekarang. Dasar gila.

"T-tidak t-tuan."  
>"Tapi aku mau memotongnya karena kau membuatku kesalahan besar pada anakku."<p>

"A-aku t-tau t-tuan. A-aku a-akan b-bertanggung j-jawab."

"Tanggung jawab memang mudah. Tapi apakah kau bisa membahagiakan anakku saat kau telah menikahinya."

"B-bisa t-tuan."

"Jawab dengan tegas!"

"Bisa tuan!"

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu anak muda. Jika tidak, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kemaluanmu itu."

Sasuke langsung jatuh pingsan. Setelah ayah Hinata pergi tubuh Sasuke langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Sungguh menakutkan menghadapi ancaman seorang pemimpin Hyuuga secara langsung seperti ini. Apa lagi kesalahan itu ia perbuat gara-gara membuahi Hinata, putri kesayangannya. Sungguh membuat mentalnya Sasuke drop.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak dilantai dengan perasaan khawatir akibat dari perbuatan ayahnya sendiri.  
>Sedang Itachi, dia datang cepat, tapi tidak secepat gerakan Hinata.<p>

-0-

Belum menjadi mertua sudah menakutkan, apalagi kalau nanti benar-benar kejadian dan diminta tinggal dirumahnya diawal-awal pernikahan mereka. Sungguh membuat mental Sasuke nantinya over drop.

-end-

Review selalu ditunggu 


End file.
